


Lamenting of a soul

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [68]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Things between himself and Shirou are going great, until Shirou starts getting sick.  The happiness they felt is gone, and Yonekuni is left alone.





	1. Chapter 1

He never thought it would be him that would have to say goodbye. He always thought that Shirou would get sick of him and his ways, but no, that wasn’t what happened. They had finished college the year before and were working together for a future. They had talked about a family, of having a child.

Sure, he was nervous, who wouldn’t be? The thought of having children with the one he loved scared him. Scared him to the point that he nearly backed out. Had run off, the sight of hurt in Shirou’s eyes had him coming back just days later, his tail between his legs. The words that Karen had torn into him, her sharp tongue was nothing compared to the guilt he felt at abandoning Shirou.

Nights were spent between the sheets, enjoying the heat that always drew him back. Fingers that clawed at his back and the cries of his name in his ears, chanting as Shirou came. He reveled in the pleasure he gave the heavyweight and the same that Shirou gave him. He couldn’t believe that anything could get any better.

But it wouldn’t last.

He could remember seeing Shirou weaken slowly, losing weight despite the food he ate. Skin paling even further, a sickly color and it took him needling Shirou to go to the doctors. The surprised look on the doctor’s face when he found out what Shirou was but the shock drained away as he examined Shirou, words spoken of a disease that seemed to only afflict heavyweight dogs, extremely rare as it was. His hands curled into fists to hide the trembling, the fear.

The worried smile that Shirou had given him when they returned home, listening to him rage and rant. The tears that slipped down Shirou’s cheeks as the wolf admitted his fear to him. Pulling his lover into his arms, he quietly held Shirou while he trembled and shook, the silent tears that stained his shirt as Shirou cried.

He confessed his fear to his brother, the only one he wanted to talk to. Staring down at his hands as he spilled everything that had been building up. He didn’t acknowledge the few tears that gathered in his eyes, only scrubbing them away.

He could see it in Shirou’s gray eyes as he held his hand out and he took it, slipping into bed and holding Shirou the way he always held him. Embracing Shirou, gently marking the male as his, the gentle crooning of his name as Shirou cried out, trembling in his arms as he came. His movements slow, caring and sweet as he watched the wolf’s face for any sign of pain. Burying his face in Shirou’s neck, he whispered the words that he knew Shirou always loved to hear.

It would be less than three days later, waking up and looking down at the sleeping male. The soft smile that graced lips, tear tracks that had long dried. The heat that always had his soul singing now had his soul lamenting. He knew his lover had slipped away from him while he slept.

Bowing his head, he let the tears slip freely as his body trembled. He lost his lover to something they had no control over. He didn’t acknowledge the trembling of his body, eyes clenched tightly closed while his lips formed the words that would forever ring true.


	2. Chapter 2

He thought everything was going perfect, almost as if his every dream and wish from years past was now coming true. Always in the back of his mind was the thought that Yonekuni would be tired of him. That he would wake up one day and realize that he wanted another. That day never came and for that, he was thankful.

The talks of a family, expecting their small bubble to include something that they created. He was nervous, but excitement and the prospect of a baby overrode his nervousness . Trying to hide the pain when Yonekuni ran off when he broached the subject one night, the slam of the front door echoing in his ears for days until Yonekuni had returned.

Enjoying the nights spent in bed, the body above him, blond hair curtaining Yonekuni’s face. Swaying with movement as his lover moved inside him. Clawing at Yonekuni’s back, teeth nipping and lips caressing his neck and skin, words echoed with truths and promises of what would happen. Reveling in the power of being able to turn a magnificent male on with just barely a touch. The pleasure he received from touches and the pleasure he gave. Life, it seemed, couldn’t get any better than this.

But, like everything in life, it wouldn’t last.

He didn’t know when it started, catching the concerned looks that Yonekuni sent him. Seeing his face pale in the mirror, weight dropping off of him, no matter how much he ate. He didn’t tell the heavyweight of the debilitating pain nor the fact that his strength was leaving him. It took Yonekuni prodding him to go to the doctors.

The surprise that crossed the doctor’s face as he explained what he was and the symptoms. The tests and the grave look that the man wore, shock draining away to fear as the doctor explained. Words that he barely heard, the same sickness that hit his parents had moved on to him. He clutched his hands tightly in his lap, staring down at the floor.

How could this happen? Listening to Yonekuni’s words, alcohol fueling the fear that the blond was feeling. Trying to smile, breaking down when he caught the fear in blue eyes that Yonekuni tried to hide. Being pulled into arms that he knew would protect him.

Their future together wasn’t to be and as he took the hand that was offered, being helped into bed and being held. The gentle touches, fingertips whispering across his skin as the blond conveyed his feelings to him. Inside, he could feel his soul cry out in pain. After years of hoping and praying for happiness, having it torn away.

He whispered words that rung with truth. Love he could, feel and touch. The calming affect that Yonekuni’s soul had on his, he didn’t want to leave that behind. Didn’t want to leave Yonekuni alone with his pain.

Staring at the sleeping blond, he licked his lips as he reached out, tucking strands of hair behind an ear as he cried. It wasn’t fair, fate seemed to be playing a cruel joke on him. Whispering Yonekuni’s name, a smile curling at his lips as he felt the blond pull him close, not letting him go.

He closed his eyes and knew, that deep down, he wouldn’t be opening them again.


End file.
